


Resolutions

by Kris_krisser



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Missing Scene : Serpents, Old West
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-28
Updated: 2000-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:50:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris_krisser/pseuds/Kris_krisser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene: Serpents. Vin has to face Ezra's near death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolutions

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge on M7 Slashfic

** Resolutions **

**by Krisser**

 

 

Vin Tanner watched from the rooftop, searching for the assassin. From below he heard the shouts, the cries, the gunshot. He looked down, ferreting out where the real action was and he witnessed Ezra falling to the ground. Gut shot. Vin was scared. Vin was mad. He wanted to kill the mother-fucker that got Ezra. He positioned the powerful scope on the bastard's head. Even with him holding the woman, he could still take him out. Only Nathan's words on knowing the difference stopped him from blowing his brains out. He shot him in the leg. His attention immediately swung over to Nathan tending Ezra on the ground. He was the only one who rushed over to him. Vin's innards felt squishy, please let Ezra live.

Another shot had his attention drawn back to the drama. That governor's man killed the assassin. Damn, he really wanted to do that. He turned and made his way down. He needed to know how Ezra was doing. As he exited the boarding house, he saw Nathan walking with Ezra beside him. The vice on his heart eased up a bit. He headed to the saloon.

He paid for a shot of whiskey and flung it back against his throat. He stood at the bar, looking out at nothing. That was how Chris Larabee found him an hour later. Standing, looking out at nothing.

"You okay, Vin?" Chris asked.

"Yeah.....no....I don't know." Vin replied without much thought.

"Good to see you know yer own mind." Chris tried to get a smile from the distracted tracker.

Vin just nodded and left the saloon.

\+ + + + + + +

Ezra walked down the stairs from Nathan's clinic slowly. Nathan released him, but he couldn't play cards for a week, maybe more. He went to the livery and had the stable boy saddle his horse. At least he could go for an afternoon ride. Chaucer stood perfectly still as Ezra had a bit of trouble mounting him with only one arm. The stable boy wisely made no comment and was rewarded with the two-bits that Ezra tossed his way.

Vin watched as Ezra slowly rode out of town. Not sure why, Vin saddled his horse and followed the gambler at a discreet distance.

As Vin followed he figured out that Ezra was probably heading for one of the ponds a couple of miles out of town. He knew that Ez could take care of himself, even with only one arm, so why was he still following. Vin shook his head, hell his time with the Kiowa taught him the importance of not lying to yourself. He knew, he just didn't know what to do about it.

He coulda died before I even'd gotten down to him. Vin forced the words into his thoughts. He spurred his horse, he knew why he was here. He was angry.

Ezra knew that Vin was following him and so he wasn't surprised when his horse stopped next to his and Vin left him there as he walked over to the rocks that Ezra was sitting on. "Mr. Larabee send you to ascertain my whereabouts?"

"I ain't no messenger boy." Vin answered roughly.

Hearing the offense in his voice, Ezra said, "Excuse me, Mr. Tanner, no offense intended. What does bring you out here?" Ezra almost had the impression that Vin was upset.

"I'm jus' tryin' to figure out why you do it." Vin asked aloud.

"Do what, Mr. Tanner?"

"Dammit, Ezra, can't ya jus' call me Vin. Ain't no one else out here?" Anger making his voice louder than usual.

Ezra swallowed, puzzled by Vin's manner, "Do what, Vin?" Ezra repeated himself.

Vin turned his whole body to face Ezra, "Always running out into the line of fire. You can get killed that way, dammit." More force than Ezra was use to spilled out of his friend.

"I did what had to be done at that moment. I wasn't thinking about dying, only saving another's life. And as it turned out I reaped an epiphany."

Vin looked at Ezra hard, then shrugged to say, huh?

"I discovered something about myself." Ezra translated.

Vin was getting frustrated, why was this usually wordy man being difficult. "What?"

"I was disillusioned, distraught at the lack of trust. I was set to abscond with the money. But when I saw the assassin, I knew in that moment that I am very different than my mother. I could not leave someone I know in danger just to benefit myself." Ezra seemed very satisfied.

Vin scoffed, "Hell, Ezra, I already knew that about ya. Known since that time that Billy ran away. Is that why ya keep trying to kill yeself?" Vin wasn't letting Ezra squirm out of this one.

"I'm not trying to kill myself as you put it, just doing my job. And it is very possible that you, Mr...ah...Vin, are able to see me different than I see myself."

"Yeah, ......but Ezra, you gotta stop puttin' yerself in front of bullets." Vin was emphatic.

Ezra was unclear why Vin wouldn't drop this. "Mr. Tanner I am well aware that out of this group, I am the most expendable. It not as though I'd truly be missed...." Ezra was unable to finish his sentence as Vin had grabbed him by the neck and forced his body flat against the rocks.

"Damn you Ezra, Damn you." Vin released his hold and collapsed beside him in a tight ball, he whispered harshly, "I'd care, dammit, and you'd ruin my life."

Ezra rubbed his throat as he sat up, looking at Vin, straining to catch his whispered words. An unknown emotion gripped his heart as he realized how distraught his words had made Vin. "Vin, I... ah....never thought my demise would effect you so greatly." Ezra tentatively put his hand out to touch Vin's shoulder.

Vin responded to the touch and he looked into the emerald eyes he'd dreamed of and spoke in the imagined anguished, "I would die inside, Ezra, die inside." Vin continued to gaze into the green pools and figured that he'd already said too much and captured Ezra's head with his hand and drew his lips to his and kissed the love of his heart.

Ezra was surprised and opened his mouth to speak, Vin took that as an opportunity to explore further with his tongue and to capture the tongue he dreamed of so many times.

Desire shot through Ezra's body as delicious sensations cascaded, wrapping the whole into one fevered feeling. Ezra moaned and returned the kiss, battling for tongue rights. Finding the need to explore completely the mouth that was crushed against his, he wrapped his fingers into the long mane of hair and pulled Vin closer.

Vin rolled onto his back, pulling Ezra on top of him, making it impossible for both not to feel each others full erections pressed against their legs. Vin groaned in ecstasy as the real outweighed anything he had imagined. He left the lips to rain little kisses over his lover's face, only to return to the lips that had teased him for so long. The passion grew and they both began thrusting against the leg their cocks were jammed against. Vin thought of saying something, until Ezra captured his tongue and began sucking it. Long, hard pulls, over and over again, and Vin knew Ezra was tongue fucking him and he arched into Ezra's leg with harder thrusts to match the rhythm his tongue was taking.

So lost in the savage delight of possession of Vin's tongue, Ezra was surprised by the explosion of cum and the mind bending orgasm that accompanied it. His yelled, "Oh Viiiin," sent Vin completely over the edge and he screamed Ezra's name as his fluids burst from the enclosed shaft. Both writhed together as they slowly descended from heights that neither had ever felt before.

Vin kept his arms about Ezra, afraid that should he release him, it would all become a dream.

Ezra pushed against the arms so he could raise himself a bit. The arms tightened and Ezra said into Vin's chest. "I think we should talk a bit here."

"What about?" Vin mumbled.

"Ah, for starters, what just happened here." Ezra was bemused by Vin's behavior.

Vin's arms loosened as he turned Ezra's face to his, "I think I just showed ya that I would care if somethin' happened to ya."

Ezra rested his head on his hand as he looked into blue eyes that didn't shield the inner Vin. Ezra held his breath at the promise he saw there, afraid the he was reading too much. Still sprawled across the top of the tracker Ezra asked, "You lust after me?" Whatever thought that caused, Ezra could feel Vin getting hard again. That triggered a wave of desire in Ezra and he grew hard.

"Is that what you see in my eyes?" Vin asked instead of answering.

In a rare moment of complete honesty, Ezra answered, "I'm not really sure what I see." He rolled himself off Vin and sat with his back to him.

Vin realized that Ezra probably really didn't recognize what was there, plain to see. "Ez, turn around. Look at me, please." Ezra turned around and faced Vin, but his face was still dipped downward. Vin gently lifted Ezra's chin so their eyes could meet. "What you see in my eyes is only for you. No one else has ever seen it. You can trust it, that is if you want to."

Ezra looked deep into the rich blue orbs. In their depths, he saw a chance of a lifetime. He was afraid that if he reached for it, it would disappear as everything else had before.

Vin saw the fear that clouded his love and he used words that Ezra so valued. "Ezra, I love you. Oh, there is lust there, look at you, how could there not be. But the love is the forever kind. I've never given my heart completely to anyone since my ma died. But I want you to have it all." Vin knew his own twinge of fear as he realized that Ezra had not mentioned any emotion.

Ezra never broke contact with Vin's eyes as he spoke. He said words that Ezra never really believed he would ever be recipient of. Now his heart stood still as he lost himself in the dream that was Vin. So intent was his watching of the blue pools, he caught the infinitesimal self doubt that flashed, then disappeared. He reached out his hand to cup Vin's face, and whispered, "I never believed that I would be loved, but to be loved by someone as special as yourself, I didn't even allow that into my conscious thoughts. Vin........Vin, I felt bonded to you, but was afraid to get too close, that I would offend you and lose the friendship. Only in my slumbering dreams did I allow myself to hold you, touch you. I'm half afraid right now that I will awake and this is just a dream. I say aloud and take my chances, I love you, Vin Tanner."

The joy that filled the blue pools left Ezra in little doubt that this wasn't a dream. He leaned forward to meet Vin in a kiss of discovery. Their lips worshipped each other. As their tongues met, they were both swamped with desire and the need to be closer became tangible and they helped each other off with their clothes, all the while their lips stayed together. They broke the kiss to remove their pants, Ezra grabbed his bedroll to lay on the rocks.

They knelt facing each other, drinking in the beauty each one saw in the other. Vin ran his fingers down Ezra's chest eliciting a moan that unleashed all the pent up need to express his love and he pushed Ezra down and climbed on top. He kissed his eyes, nose, cheeks. Licked his ears, running his tongue over his lips and then latched on to the tongue. His fingers, meanwhile, were feathered across a hard, muscled chest. When they encountered a nipple, it stayed and rubbed it, flicked it, pinched it. When it stood at its most alert, the fingers repeated the same procedure to the other nipple.

Ezra was lost in sensation, moaning, trembling beneath Vin's sure touch. Ezra's hands, running up and down Vin's back, pulled him closer. Their rock hard shafts rubbed against each other, causing two sets of moans. Vin ran his tongue down the gambler's neck and sucked just below his adam's apple. He nipped and let his tongue trail down to the smooth shoulder. There he sucked harder and left a mark. His lust filled voice said, "You're mine, I want you to know you're mine."

Ezra's breathy, "Oh yes," fueled Vin's desire and he explored further down Ezra's body. His navel stopped the downward movement as Vin sucked it, as if trying to get inside the man he loved. His hands teased the solid shaft, but not grabbing it. Ezra tried to press his throbbing erection against his lover but Vin eluded him. The gambler groaned in frustration until the slender hand gripped his balls and rolled them. Ezra writhed at the incredible sensations. Vin's fingers never stilled as he brought his mouth down and swallowed the entire shaft. His lips could rest on the ball sacs, so deep was Ezra encased. Ezra could not stop the thrusting of his hips as Vin sucked on the engorged member. Never had Ezra ever experienced sensations as the ones that Vin created now. A mouth that was fully able to swallow him. Throat muscles that pulsed, squeezing him tighter, then all thought fled as the tingle of his orgasm began. Recognizing the signs, Vin sucked and pressed harder and Ezra truly exploded into the throat of his lover. Vin caught it all, enjoying the flavor that was Ezra.

Ezra would have loved to bask in the after feeling but he knew that Vin was equally as hard as he had been. So he flipped the tracker on his back and began to ravage his body. His mouth and fingers explored all the skin that Vin had to offer. He ran his fingernails down his chest lightly, Vin moaned at the waves of desire that shot like electricity throughout his body. Vin rubbed his cock against Ezra and Ezra changed positions. He straddled Vin, holding his hips down as he trailed his fingers and lips back and forth between his face, chest and thighs. The tracker groaned, "Ez..I need you..please." Ezra couldn't resist the plea. He licked the pulsating organ, the balls, his inner thighs, then, once again the shaft dreams are made of. He started at the tip and sucked in a little bit. His tongue would whip around it, then he would draw in a bit more and his tongue would work it, 'til he had the entire shaft enclosed within his moist mouth. Vin rocked, Ezra let Vin fuck himself, as he sucked it. The gyrations lost their rhythm as Vin's orgasm started and Ezra took back control and sucked hard, getting every drop of fluid that Vin had stored.

Vin pulled Ezra down on his chest and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The cool breeze of sunset awoke the two men. Ezra looked into the blue eyes that were staring at him. Their message of love was clear for the gambler to read. He knew that he played the long shot and won. His love for the tracker shinned brightly in the gaze he rested on his lover.

"Ez, you're not dreaming." Vin smiled, then his expression sobered, "Ez, I need you to promise not to be careless with your life. You're too important to me."

Ezra smiled, Vin was rewarded with a display of emerald green lights blazing love for just him. Ezra whispered, "I will have to, your happiness is the most important thing to me. I will do all I can to ensure that." He reached over and pressed a loving kiss on lips he had forever with. 

fin


End file.
